


Quiet Light

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoAka Weekend, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wrong time and wrong place, late at night at training camp. It won't be pretty, lit in bright yellows and pinks from the vending machine display. But Keiji wants to kiss Ennoshita desperately. He's so close and so warm and Keiji likes him <i>so much</i>. </p>
<p>Keiji leans in. Ennoshita matches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Light

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for ennoaka weekend day one, distance and touch, and i'm VERY LATE AAAAAA

Keiji’s drink drops in the vending machine with a dull _thunk_ and someone says, “Oh.” Keiji looks up. Ennoshita smiles at him from a few feet away. His skin has a slight pink flush to it and he smells like soap. He must have just come from the baths. “Fancy meeting you here,” he says.

Keiji takes his can and steps away from the vending machine, letting Ennoshita take his place. “You’d think we planned it,” Keiji jokes, because what they _did_ plan—eating lunch together—had been interrupted by their over-eager teammates and so-called friends.

“The universe had to make it up to us somehow,” Ennoshita says, seemingly reading Keiji’s mind. Keiji can hear the smile in his voice.

He’s so close. They’re alone, together, in a quiet hallway illuminated by the unearthly glow of the vending machine. It doesn’t feel real, somehow. It took months of talking daily for Keiji to work up the courage to confess, and then they spent even longer in a long distance relationship. They had the _when we get to see each other again_ conversation weekly, but a part of him thought it would never happen. And now Ennoshita is in front of him, close enough to touch, and Keiji is overwhelmed.

He’s taken too long to say something back and they’ve slipped into an awkward silence. Ennoshita cracks open his can. Keiji goes to do the same, but is surprised to find a carton of milk in his hand. He already forgot what he bought. He frowns at himself.

Ennoshita plops down on the bench across from the vending machine, tucked out of sight from the hallway. “I’m so tired,” Ennoshita says, sighing. “I forgot how exhausting training camp is.”

This year Keiji doesn’t have Bokuto to drag him into extra practice. That doesn’t mean he isn’t doing extra practice, it means he’s the one doing the dragging. Add that on with his extra responsibilities as captain and his usual strategizing and information gathering, Keiji has the recipe for one hell of a headache. “Each year I think it’s not going to be as bad, and each time I’m proven wrong,” he says, sitting next to Ennoshita, as close as he dares.

“You have more on your plate each year,” Ennoshita says. “It’s understandable.”

“So do you,” Keiji reminds him.

Ennoshita smiles. “That’s true,” he says, wistful. He always seems surprised when Keiji doesn’t let him downplay his own accomplishments. It frustrates Keiji, sometimes. He wishes Ennoshita could see how amazing he is.

Ennoshita reaches out and touches Keiji’s arm lightly, then traces his fingers down Keiji's arm and to his hand. Keiji holds his breath. Ennoshita’s hands are strong and calloused and, to Keiji's embarrassed delight, larger than Keiji's own hands.

“The trip’s not that bad,” Ennoshita mumbles. “I don't know why I haven't made it earlier.”

“Don't worry about it,” Keiji manages to say. “We’ll have plenty of time. And—”

“This won't be the only time Karasuno is in Tokyo,” Ennoshita finishes for him. They didn't make it to nationals in the inter-high this year. While Ennoshita never said he was disappointed, Keiji heard it in his voice when he said, _Beat Nekoma for us._ They did. It wasn’t satisfying.

“I’m looking forward to defeating you at nationals,” Keiji says lightly.

Ennoshita snorts. He gives Keiji a sloppy, lopsided grin. “Likewise.”

It's the wrong time and wrong place, late at night at training camp. It won't be pretty, lit in bright yellows and pinks from the vending machine display. But Keiji wants to kiss Ennoshita desperately. He's so close and so warm and Keiji likes him _so much_.

Keiji leans in. Ennoshita matches him.

Their first kiss lasts less than a second. They’re too surprised and too nervous and jerk back immediately. Their second is better, slower, but Keiji’s stomach still flutters with too many butterflies and he turns away. He bites his lip, Ennoshita touches his cheek with his free hand, Keiji smiles reassuringly, and—

Down the hall, a door opens. Someone walks in their direction, humming. Keiji jolts away from Ennoshita, dropping his hand. Ennoshita arranges his face in a neutral expression and sips his drink.

Karasuno's advisor comes into view and starts at the sight of them hidden in the vending machine nook. “Hi, Mr. Takeda,” Ennoshita says.

“What are you two doing out here so late?” Takeda asks. It may be Keiji's imagination, but his speech seems slower than usual.

“Just getting a bit of peace and quiet,” Ennoshita says.

For a second Keiji is convinced Takeda won't buy it. He’ll notice how close they're sitting, or how red Keiji's face is, or he’ll just _know_ they were kissing before he interrupted them, or any of a dozen different disasters Keiji’s mind cooks up.

Takeda smiles. “I understand the need for a break. I don't need to tell you to go to bed soon, though, right?”

“We will,” Ennoshita promises.

Takeda nods. He resumes his humming and continues down the hall.

After a moment, Ennoshita whispers to Keiji, “I think he's drunk.”

Keiji snorts. The coaches and advisors getting drunk each year is almost as much of a tradition as the training camp itself. They hear Takeda try the door to his room down the hall, miss the handle, and run into it. “Ow,” he says. When he's safely in his room the two of them start giggling uncontrollably, Keiji hunched over his knees with Ennoshita leaning on his shoulder. They've laughed like this before, but Keiji must say he prefers it in person.

They calm down, but Ennoshita does not move from Keiji's shoulder. “You heard him,” Ennoshita says, “he’s trusting us to be responsible truants.”

“I’m not ready to leave just yet,” Keiji says. He sits up, forcing Ennoshita to adjust so he can still rest on Keiji’s side.

“And why’s that?” Ennoshita asks, mischievous.

“Don’t make me say it,” Keiji groans.

“I won’t know what you mean unless you say it.”

Keiji gives Ennoshita a look. “You know perfectly well what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t,” Ennoshita says innocently. He leans more heavily against Keiji, fluttering his lashes.

“Yes, you do,” Keiji says, attempting a glare. Ennoshita is not moved. Keiji crumbles. “Fine. I want one good, proper kiss first.”

Ennoshita grins, and he has the audacity to look bashful. “No matter how many tries to takes?”

Keiji’s heart skips, and he’s back to being embarrassed, but this time it’s a comfortable sort of embarrassed. There’s no place he’d rather be in this moment than sitting on a bench, illuminated by neon drink ads, with the boy he’s spent a better part of a year adoring. “Of course,” he says.

Ennoshita looks at him, and then—well, they don’t talk much after that.


End file.
